The present invention relates to a supporting device for a discrete electric component which supports and holds terminals of the discrete electric component.
FIG. 7 shows an example of a conventional supporting device for a discrete electric component. The discrete electric component such as an LED 1, for example, has a pair of terminals 2 and 3 which are relatively long and substantially in parallel to each other. Distal end portions of these terminals 2, 3 are bent forward in a state kept in parallel, and further bent so as to extend laterally, as shown in FIG. 7.
On the other hand, a base plate 4 made of plastic is provided with a supporting part 5 in a column shape having a substantially T-shape in cross section.
Then, by engaging, in advance, the terminals 2, 3 of the LED 1 with opposite sides of a main body 5a of the supporting part 5, the LED 1 is kept supported and held on the base plate 4, and in this state, the distal ends of the terminals 2, 3 are electrically connected to joint portions 4a, 4b of the base plate 4 by resistance welding joint, for example.
However, in the above described conventional case, there has been such a problem that the LED 1 is liable to be displaced in a direction of an arrow A before the electrical connection, and positions of the terminals to be electrically connected may come out of proper positions. Moreover, also after the electrical connection, there has been such an anxiety that in case where the LED 1 has received an outer force in the direction of the arrow A on occasion of assembling the base plate 4 and so on, the terminals 2, 3 may be inclined in that direction, and position of a light emitting part 1a may be displaced.